


I Don't Care.

by TheFourDoctors



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Crying Eren Yeager, Crying Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Denial, Eren Yeager Dies, M/M, Men Crying, Pain, Suicide, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFourDoctors/pseuds/TheFourDoctors
Summary: It couldn't fucking end this way. Not when we finally found happiness in this godforsaken rock. Not when we finally won.





	I Don't Care.

**Author's Note:**

> Angst that no one asked for but I will curse you with anyways

They won the war, but at a cost.

Time seemed to slow down for Captain Levi, wide eyes watching as Humanity's Hope collapsed into the grass.

Nothing felt real. Fuck, he wished it wasn't fucking real. This could not be happening.

His legs had moved him before his brain even told them to, bloodstained boots crashing down upon the hard rocks and crunching the grass. He didn't care as he roughly dropped into his knees. He didn't care about all of the blood. He didn't. Fucking. Care about anything else.

Levi quickly pulled the brunette into his lap, panicking both inside and out.

_It couldn't fucking end this way. Not when we finally found happiness in this godforsaken rock. Not when we finally won._

He choked up, lip quivering and eyebrows upturnung in anguish. He didn't care as tears stung in his eyes, or as blood and mud caked his hands.

"Eren, you fucking brat. Don't you go dying on me."

It was silent for a few seconds before the younger man coughed up blood, weakly smiling up at him. The sight made his heart clench painfully, the desire to pull Eren up and hug him overwhelmingly strong.

"Always the cursing, Levi. That's one of the...things I love...most about...you." he grew breathless at the end, eyes once full of life dulling a bit. He was too pale with the blood loss.

Was Levi in denial?

"Goddammit Eren. Don't you see what you're doing to me? You can't fucking leave me like this. I can barely function without you."

Yep. He was definetly in denial. He fucking refused to believe that the man he loved was dying in his arms. For once, he just wanted to live happily with someone he cared about. However, clearly the universe had other plans seeing as it was so keen on taking everyone he cares about away from him.

The kid chuckled, bringing his hand up to wipe at the tears that escaped anguished eyes and effectively pulling the man out of his ranting thoughts.

"I..wish I could stay...with you, Levi." That smile twitched into a deep, sorrowful frown. "You know well enough that it's too late for me. Don't...spend the rest...of your life mourning..."

He smiled again, this time sad.

And it wasn't fair.

How could the brat be smiling when he was at death's door?

"Stop that goddamn thought, Eren. You are staying with me, you hear?! We're going to see that fucking ocean and we're going to be happy! I'm going to shower you in affection every day because I fucking love you! I never showed it enough and I hate myself for it! All I feel is pain and regret. Fucking. Regret. I regret taking so long fucking pining like a moron instead of confessing my love. I regret leaving you to fight on your own. I regret-"

He was heaving now, lips pursing tightly and eyes full of tears staring down into Eren's wide ones.

A lump in his throat he hadn't felt before made itself painfully known. He swallowed around it, continuing to spill his heart out.

"Those nights we spent together, I finally felt like I was doing something right. I'm just a fucking shithead that everyone sees as emotionless because that's how I portrayed myself. I had to be strong where other's couldn't, yet inside...inside, it was nothing but pain...until you showed up. You, the brat with the beautiful green eyes full of such determination. You, the brat with the smile that melted my goddamn frozen heart every time I saw it."

Eren blinked, tears gathering in his emerald eyes, that small shine returning.

"You, the brat I fell in love with."

It was silent again, the air filled with nothing but a slight breeze as it rustled the grass around them and Eren's raspy breaths.

Then he smiled. Tears slowly made their way down his face.

"Thank you."

Those words were that last he heard from him. Bright emerald eyes faded and unfocused and the hand on his face dropped down.

And all Levi felt was anguish, those two words ringing out in his mind and leaving him disoriented like an explosion had just gone off.

He was empty. A hole had been ripped open in his heart, his soul.

He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take anymore loss or pain.

Levi stared down at a glint of silver on the ground.

He suddenly just...didn't care anymore. His life was nothing without Eren. There was no happy future for him.

And as he raised the familiar, old pocket knife to his neck, he found he didn't care about the consequences.

_Anything to see him again._

With that thought, the knife was plunging into his throat, allowing him to succumb to darkness and whatever was on the other side.

_I'm sorry, Eren_.

\---

Those that arrived at the scene found the two close together. Both were pronounced dead.

Eren lay with that smile on his face, yet Levi's face was only one of anguish, body hunched over the other's and dead hands loosely wrapped around the knife.

It was as if time had frozen and the two were locked in place for eternity.

Yet, lifeless as they may be, their souls lived on, ready to be reunited another day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry rip
> 
> I just wanted to vent some feelings I've had and this is how it came out. I see Levi as the type to be in denial when someone really close to him dies, yet coming around to eventually accept that it happened and moved on.
> 
> I decided to twist this for the story.


End file.
